


Fraternités

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother Feels, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki s'agace de l'attitude de Shun, bien peu digne d'un combattant selon lui. Mais le Phoenix n'est pas le seul à avoir un petit frère; Aioros est dans la même situation, si ce n'est qu'il comprend un peu mieux certaines choses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternités

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Fraternités  
> Communauté LJ / Jour - Thème: 31_jours / 13 janvier - Déshonneur familial  
> Nombre de mots: # 1 300  
> Notes: Basé sur l’anime, post Hadès, tout le monde est ressuscité. Cependant sans logique particulière concernant Ikki, il s’agit plus d’une « appréciation personnelle » de ma part.  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

**Fraternités**

 

 

« Il devrait tout de même se comporter autrement, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ikki leva les yeux vers le Sagittaire qui le surplombait, en quête d’une absolution, ou à tout le moins d’un minimum d’approbation.

« e veux dire… Ok, il était le plus petit, le plus jeune, mais je n’ai pas… Enfin, je n’ai jamais… »

 

Aioros réprima un soupir de commisération en voyant le Phoenix se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu’un pli vertical entre ses sourcils creusait encore un peu plus sa cicatrice, conférant à ses traits une ombre supplémentaire dont le Japonais n’avait guère besoin. Shion avait de ces idées, décidément…

 

C’était pourtant avec toute sa bonne volonté coutumière que le Grec avait répondu à la convocation du Pope ressuscité et dûment rétabli dans ses fonctions par leur déesse. L’attitude d’Ikki envers son jeune frère devenait à ce point détestable qu’elle déteignait sur l’humeur générale du Sanctuaire, laquelle se devait d’être au beau fixe. Ordre d’Athéna. Qui n’avait pas ramené tout son joli monde à la vie pour les voir de nouveau s’entre-déchirer.

A part lui, Aioros avait trouvé le terme employé fort mal à propos : tout au plus s’agissait-il de quelques grincements de dents, plus rarement d’un éclat de voix, et dans tous les cas de frictions qui trouvaient bien vite leurs limites dès que l’un ou l’autre des deux protagonistes faisait montre d’un tant soit peu de contrition. Certes, le premier pas était accompli par Andromède, le plus souvent. Mais il suffisait à ramener un peu de lumière sur le visage renfrogné de son aîné, et la vie reprenait son cours. Jusqu’à la prochaine pique. Jusqu’au prochain reproche. Jusqu’à la prochaine amertume.

Shion avait manifesté son désir de voir le Sagittaire aller s’entretenir avec le Phoenix, arguant de leur statut commun de frère aîné. Après tout, Aioros était en pleine mesure d’entendre et de comprendre Ikki, Aiolia n’ayant pas brillé par sa constance dans la perfection. Sous-entendu qu’un chevalier d’or n’est pas censé se faire surprendre, fût-ce en traître, par un Genromaoken lancé par un Pope de pacotille. Le Sagittaire avait moyennement goûté le rappel de cet épisode peu glorieux de leur histoire familiale et n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de contre-attaquer en rappelant qu’il n’était pas le seul à disposer d’un droit d’aînesse. Saga pouvait s’en targuer tout aussi bien que lui, argument balayé aussi sec par un Atlante rendu chatouilleux par toute allusion aux jumeaux. Deux petites minutes d’avance ne suffisent pas à octroyer la sagesse, d’autant plus à n’importe qui avait-il décrété, signant par la même l’ordre de mission du Sagittaire : remettre Ikki dans le droit chemin mais aussi et surtout ramener l’harmonie entre son frère et lui.

 

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? » Le Japonais poursuivait la revue de ses griefs avec assez de ferveur pour extirper Aioros de ses pensées moroses et cette fois, son énième soupir lui échappa tandis que l’autre continuait : « Shaka n’aurait fait qu’une bouchée de lui, si je n’étais pas intervenu. Et en Asgard, hein ? On t’en a parlé d’Asgard ? – Ikki haussa les épaules, désabusé – Je suis sûr qu’il ne s’en est pas vanté. Encore un peu plus, et…

— Si, il m’a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie lors de son combat contre Mime. »

Les yeux du Phoenix papillonnèrent, sous l’effet d’une surprise qui ne dura que le temps nécessaire pour que ses sourcils ne se froncent de nouveau :

« Il me fait honte. Vraiment honte. Qu’il aille raconter ça à tout le monde, c’est… Indigne. Voilà ce que c’est. »

Et le Phoenix de croiser les bras puis de se détourner du Grec, non sans une dernière sentence d’une mauvaise foi patentée :

« Shun est mon frère, je l’aime, mais il ne mérite pas son titre de chevalier.

— Et Hadès, tu l’oublies ? »

 

Aioros avait répondu un peu trop vite, sous l’effet de l’agacement qui petit à petit grignotait sa compassion initiale. S’il n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’obéir à Shion, il s’était néanmoins acquitté de sa tâche avec toutes les réponses déjà chevillées au cœur. Il ne tenait qu’à lui de les faire surgir dans celui du Japonais aigri qui lui faisait face et si pour ce faire la manière douce ne lui était d’aucune utilité, alors dans ce cas, il n’y avait plus à hésiter : il mettrait le bec du Phoenix dans sa fiente.

 

« Et bien quoi, Hadès ? » Ikki avait levé le menton, en signe de défi. « Ah ça, c’est sûr, il ne s’est pas trompé : il lui fallait l’être au cœur le plus pur !

— Et l’être assez puissant pour supporter la présence d’un dieu dans son corps et dans son esprit. » Précisa le Sagittaire.

Cette répartie lui valut un coup d’œil soupçonneux, voire hargneux, de la part de son vis-à-vis qui se prit à l’ignorer derechef. Ce qui n’empêcha pas le Grec de rajouter :

« T’es-tu seulement posé la question, au moins une fois, de savoir pourquoi tu lui as si souvent sauvé la mise ?

— Tu crois qu’il ne me l’a pas expliqué cent fois, peut-être ? – La voix du Japonais était amère – la violence ne résout pas tout, elle n’est pas la solution, il ne veut faire de mal à personne, et bla, et bla, et bla. Résultat, il se fait massacrer.

— Il a pourtant su se défendre, et vaincre, lorsque tu ne pouvais pas lui porter secours. Il a lutté contre Hadès…

— Merci Athéna.

—… et l’a repoussé.

— Tu veux en venir où, exactement ?

— Ah, Ikki… – Aioros secoua la tête, à mi chemin entre la consternation et l’hilarité – et si c’était tout simplement… ce qu’il voulait ? »

 

L’Aiolia qu’il avait reçu dans ses bras, dans la seconde ayant suivi leur résurrection, était demeuré digne. L’accolade qu’ils avaient partagée, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus viril. Mais lorsqu’enfin ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls, loin des regards et des jugements de leurs pairs, le Lion avait fondu en larmes dans le giron de son grand frère. Il lui avait tant manqué, Ô déesse ! Il n’avait pas regretté toutes les fois où il avait boudé en réaction aux punitions de son aîné, il n’avait pas voulu oublier ses caprices, ses crises de colère ou bien encore les mots parfois durs et insensés que le petit enfant qu’il était avait souvent eu à l’égard de ce grand frère inflexible. Parce qu’il aurait tout donné, alors, pour continuer à se comporter comme le sale gosse qu’il était et pour avoir, de fait, la certitude que son aîné était là. Auprès de lui. Aioros l’avait alors grondé gentiment, pour ne pas laisser transparaître son émotion. Et avait récolté en retour le plus beau sourire que son petit frère lui ait jamais offert.

 

Le Sagittaire posa une main charitable sur l’épaule d’Ikki, lequel sembla tout à coup ployer sous son poids :

« Tu as toujours protégé Shun. Depuis l’orphelinat. Ta présence est pour lui indissociable de cette protection. Quel meilleur moyen pour lui pour te retrouver que celui de se mettre en danger ? »

Le Phoenix se redressa quelque peu, avant de se dévisser le cou pour regarder le Grec, toujours debout à côté de lui.

« C’est. Complètement. Crétin.

— Et pourtant. Ça a fonctionné.

— Je serais quand même revenu.

— Tu crois ? »

 

Chevalier d’Athéna… Ce fut au tour d’Ikki de soupirer. Il n’allait pas le dire à voix haute, et encore moins ici, au cœur du Sanctuaire. C’était pour Shun qu’il était devenu un Saint. Et c’était encore pour Shun qu’il avait participé à toutes ces guerres. Qu’il s’était battu. Athéna, il la respectait, oui. Il l’admirait aussi, parfois. Mais lui dédier ses victoires ? Ou une quelconque forme d’abnégation ?

Il jeta un regard méfiant au Sagittaire. Si ce dernier, chantre officiel de la dévotion à leur déesse, surprenait ses pensées hérétiques, il...

Aioros lui accorda alors un large sourire :

 

« Tu sais Ikki, parfois il vaut mieux décevoir, pour récolter tout l’amour qu’on mérite. »

 


End file.
